Changes
by SodasGurl
Summary: Dallas has a sister. This is from Sabrina Winston's POV and dont let her fool you she may look like a Soc and be Dallas's sister but she has a soft side for a certian greaser.
1. Chapter 1

OK This is another Outsiders Story by me. I know I'm not a good writer but thank you to those of you who read my stories any way. OK the usual I don't own The Outsiders I do own Sabrina (yep I'm in this one again. except this time it's a little different. But Please R&R) Its told from my POV its just me talking about the gang so far but it will have more of a plot in the next chapter. I'm also reposting this chapter because I didn't like the Idea of doing a story on what happened in the past so I changed the end so its what happened after Dallas died. Sod Dallas wont be alive at all in the story. Now on to the story again.  
  
  
  
My name is Sabrina Winston. My brother Dallas Winston was Shot and killed a few months ago by the cops. They thought his gun was loaded. He wanted to die. I loved Dallas but he was just so stubborn. I guess I take after him. If he gets an idea in his head there's no stopping him. And after his buddy Johnny died in the hospital after the Rumble he just lost it and was going to go with Johnny no mater what he had to do, and who he might hurt in the process.  
  
After Dallas died The Curtis brothers brought me to live with them. Sodapop and I started dating not too long ago and him and the gang are the only reason I get up in the mornings anymore. Oh and about the gang let me tell you about them.  
  
First the Curtis brothers. Ponyboy is the youngest and a good friend of mine. His best friend was Johnny and after Johnny and Dallas died me and Pony spent a lot of time talking. Darry is the oldest and the strongest. I think that boy works too much myself he needs to take a break he's too uptight. And Sodapop is the middle child. He is the cutest out of the 3 like a movie star. He understands everyone and is always willing to listen to your problems.  
  
Steve Randle is Soda's best friend and like a brother to me. Steve doesn't like Ponyboy very much but since Johnny died he has been nicer to him. I like Steve he's always been nice to me mainly because I'm Dallas's little sister.  
  
Two-Bit Mathews He's probably my favorite out of the bunch. He's always cracking jokes and trying to make people laugh. He's still a junior at almost 19 but he likes going to school for some reason I guess because he has an audience.  
  
As for me like I said I'm Sabrina Winston I'm 17 and I'm not too tall for my age. The boys are all Taller than me but being boys they should be. I have long light red hair (I got my hair from my mom and Dally got his from dad.) and green eyes. A lot of people think when they first see me that I'm a soc but when they find out who my brother is they change their minds.  
  
Well this is my story about after my brother died and what happened after he did. 


	2. chapter 2

OK Thanx to Bebe for helping me with all of my stories and theirs summaries and Ideas I luv ya Bebe!! I don't own anyone but Sabrina everyone else belongs to S.E. Hinton. By the way in the last chapter I changed it and this takes place after Dallas dies and not before like I had planned.  
  
  
  
After the police had taken Dallas's body away I was knelling on the ground crying for the first time in years and Soda was next to me with his arms around me. The cops came over to me and asked me if I knew Dallas and if I knew why he had done what he did. I almost jumped on him for killing my brother but Soda held me back.  
  
"I don't think she will talk to you sir." Soda said leading me away He handed me over to Steve and Two-Bit and they held me back while Soda walked back over to the cop.  
  
"Sabrina is Dally's sister and his friend just died and he couldn't take it anymore. The gun wasn't loaded. Its just when Dallas gets upset he doesn't think." Soda replied looking at the spot where Dallas had died. "But Rina is really upset right now and I don't think it would be best to try to talk to her right now."  
  
"Ok sir when she gets ready to talk will you bring her down to the police station for us we have some questions that we need to ask her." The cop looked sympathetic but stern at the same time.  
  
"Yea sure I'll bring her down." Soda didn't plan on doing anything I didn't want him to do but right now it was the best way to get the cops out of there.  
  
As soon as they left Soda came back over to me. "Rina are you ok?" Soda asked me looking into my eyes.  
  
"I don't want to go home. If I do my parents will ask what happened to Dallas and I don't want to have to tell them." I was crying into Sodas shirt but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Shhh it's ok Rina you can stay with us tonight if you want to you don't have to go home and Darry will tell your parents if you want him to." Soda sat on the ground with me as I cried.  
  
"Thanx Soda you're the greatest." Which was true I always liked Soda and I knew he liked me but we never went out. I never wanted to ask him because he was still heartbroken over Sandy who had left him and moved to Florida. And he never asked me because he was slightly afraid of Dallas. I was too tired to stand up and walk back to the Curtis's house and Soda was almost asleep himself Steve had picked me up and carried me while Darry helped Soda walk back. When we got there I was already asleep and Darry made Steve put me in his room while he slept on the couch.  
  
When I woke up the next morning Darry was gone and Soda was making breakfast while Pony was still asleep. Soda had made green pancakes again he always knew I liked my food weird. And he liked it about as much as I did.. I sat down and started to eat my food while thinking of what I was going to do all day without Dallas to keep me amused.  
  
  
  
OK so Dallas was always around to hang out with and get in trouble with and now hes gone if anyone has any ideas on what should happen next please R&R and let me know. Thanx Luv ya bye bye.  
  
peace 


	3. Chapter 3

OK Chapter 3 remember I don't own anyone but Sabrina. Please R&R and tell me what you think and I do accept Flames but if you Flame me at least help out by putting ways I can improve Thanx.  
  
  
  
I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey Rina how ya feeling?" Soda asked me as he set a plate down in front of me.  
  
"Like I just got hit by a truck how bout you?" I didn't mean to say that I was still upset but Soda must have sensed that because he just laughed.  
  
"Well you are definitely related to Dallas." Soda grinned and sat down next to me.  
  
"Soda why does everything always have to happen to us? Just because were greasers doesn't mean our lives have to be a living hell all the time." Socs never had to worry about one of their friends getting shot down by the cops or anything like that.  
  
"I don't know babe that's the breaks I guess. Were greasers we have to expect some trouble. But your right a girl like you doesn't deserve to go through this kind of pain."  
  
Soda ran his fingers through my hair and held me next to him while I cried. I hate crying but lately I couldn't help it. Soda didn't mind he just sat there with me until I stopped.  
  
"Hey I have an Idea how about I take you out somewhere today to take your mind off things for a while."  
  
I looked up at Soda with tears in my eyes still. "I would love that Soda thank you." I hugged him and went to work on my breakfast. Sodas a really good cook he just makes things look weird. After I was done I went to get dressed and went back to the living room where Soda was waiting for me.  
  
We drove to the movie theater to see a movie. I loved to go to the movies and Dallas used to take me all the time. After the movie he took me to get something to eat and we just drove around for a while talking. After it started to get dark we went back to his house so Darry wouldn't worry.  
  
When we got there Darry had already made dinner so we sat down to eat and then went out in the back yard to look at the stars. I love spending time with Soda he always seemed to know how to make me feel better.  
  
"Hey Rina?" Soda asked after we had been sitting in silence for a while.  
  
"Yea." I had almost fallen asleep against Sodas chest listening to his heart beat.  
  
"Do you think people can be capable of loving someone they were best friends with?"  
  
"Yea sure why you got a thing for Steve or something?" I laughed at my sad attempt at a joke but Soda didn't. "I'm sorry Soda I didn't mean that. What's wrong?"  
  
"Well there's this girl that I have been friends with for a while and I think I'm falling in love with her." Soda was looking away from me looking down at the grass.  
  
"Anyone I know?" I didn't really want to know the answer but Soda seemed really concerned about this. I wasn't expecting the answer he gave me.  
  
"Maybe how well do you know yourself?" He replied now looking in my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK That's all for chapter 3 again please R&R and let me know what you think Thanx  
  
Peace 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok everyone you all know the routine I don't own anyone I only own Sabrina. FFN has been down but you all know that but during this time I have had a lot of free time on my hands and have written a lot of stuff some new some old so please check my profile and read anything you want. Thanx now on to the story.  
  
  
  
I looked at Soda in surprise. Did he really say what I think he said? This is what I have been wanting ever since I met him.  
  
"Do you mean its me Soda?" I asked still in shock. My voice sounded strange but I couldn't help it.  
  
"Yea I do." Soda just gave me a lopsided grin and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I think I surprised him because he pulled back a little and then smiled.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked still sitting at a distance from me.  
  
"Maybe you aren't the only one who feels that way." I smiled and we just sat there in silence for a few minuets. Then Soda started to move towards me slowly when he got just a few inches away from me I closed my eyes and leaned in to close the gap between us.  
  
When I heard laughter coming from the house I pulled back quickly. And so did Soda. Two-Bit and Steve were standing at the door watching.  
  
"Well, well, well looks like Soda and Rina were getting busy." Two-Bit called and yelped when Soda got up and took off after him. Steve walked outside and sat next to me while Soda was chasing Two-Bit around the house.  
  
"So are you and Soda like together now or something?" Steve asked grinning at me  
  
I blushed and looked down at my feet and started playing with a blade of grass.  
  
"I don't know, we might be but you and two-Bit had to come out an ruin it for us." I smiled and punched him in the arm. He grabbed my hand when I punched him and twisted it behind my back. We were rolling around on the grass play fighting and he flipped me over and straddled my waist. When Soda and Two-Bit came back out they both jumped on top of him and all four of us were now wrestling around on the cold grass.  
  
After a few minutes of playing around we were all laying on out backs laughing. Soda and me were lying next to each other. And Steve and Two-Bit were cracking up a few feet away. I rolled over and propped myself up on my elbow and looked into Sodas eyes.  
  
"you guys are the greatest. I don't know how to thank you for being here for me after those stupid Cops.." I was cut short when I felt Sodas lips press against mine. At that point nothing else mattered but that kiss. Not even the fact that we knew Two-bit and Steve were watching again.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK like it? Hate it? Let me know please R&R Thanx I was going to put the last two chapters together to make it longer but I decided not to.  
Peace 


	5. Chapter 5

OK I don't own anyone but Sabrina. Now on to the story I'm kinda upset with something concerning this story right now so this may not be the best chapter but I'll try =)  
  
  
  
Soda pulled away slowly and I sat there looking in his eyes.  
  
"Wow." Was all that I could say. Soda smiled and Steve and Two-Bit started cheering.  
  
"Way to go Soda." Steve yelled and Soda just looked at him before putting his arm around me and kissing me again. Steve and Two-Bit finally got bored of watching and went back inside. I pulled away long enough to make sure they were gone before I wrapped my arms around Sodas neck deepening the kiss.  
  
About half an hour later Soda and I went back inside holding hands. Darry looked over at us and grinned while Pony started blushing. We looked over at Two-Bit and Steve who just grinned. I turned to Soda and smiled.  
  
"They told." He nodded and threw a pillow that was sitting on the chair at them. He sat and pulled me down to sit on his lap and I leaned over to put my head on his chest before falling asleep in his arms.  
  
I woke up the next morning in Sodas room but Pony and Soda were nowhere to be seen. I walked into the living room rubbing my eyes and saw Soda asleep on the couch. I wrapped my robe tightly around me and sat next to Soda moving stray bits of hair out of his face. He moved slightly and looked up at me smiling.  
  
"Hey how did you sleep?" I smiled and leaned sown to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Fine but you didn't have to give up your room for me I would have been fine on the couch." He smiled and propped himself up on his elbow and pushing my hair out of my face before resting his hand on my cheek.  
  
"I know but I didn't want you to sleep on the couch I wanted to sleep there." I smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly.  
  
"Thanks Soda."  
  
"No problem. Now if you are ready I'll get up and make breakfast."  
  
"Not yet." I leaned down and kissed him again before standing up smiling.  
  
"Now I'm ready." He got up and put an arm around my shoulder and I went to help him make breakfast.  
  
It started raining later on and Soda and I went outside to watch. We sat on the porch in each others arms and I sighed happily as I listened to the rain fall.  
  
  
  
OK that's t for now. I was sitting outside watching the rain and lightning yesterday so that's where I came up with the idea =) Please R&R thanx Peace 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok you all know how I own so I'm just gonna say something else =) OK Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me. Ummm what else was I gonna say??? Hmmm. I don't know I'm forgetful so if I think of it I'll put it at the bottom anyway on to the story. Oh and this chapter might be kinda short I'm trying to update everything so I might not have long chapters for anything but I promise they will get longer soon. Oh yea I remember what I was gonna say now, I'm adding a little twist in this chapter so please let me know if you like it thanx.  
  
  
  
A car pulled up in front of the house and a man got out opening an umbrella. He walked quickly to the porch where Soda and I were sitting and nodded with a stern expression on his face.  
  
"Are you Darrel Curtis?" He asked looking at Soda.  
  
"No why? Is there a problem?" Soda replied calmly looking at the mans uniform. Soda gulped suddenly and I looked up to see what was wrong and saw it quickly. This man was from the Child Safety Department. (I don't know if that is a real place or not I just kinda made a name for it) He nodded slowly and continued.  
  
"Yes actually there might be a problem I just need to speak with Darrel Curtis please." Soda nodded and stood up opening the front door.  
  
"Hey Darry there's a guy here to see you." Soda called them moved out of the way so the man could enter the house.  
  
Soda and I watched through the window until Darry waved to us to come inside. He looked really worried as we sat on the couch. Steve and Two-Bit were being too quiet for my liking and I started to get worried when I say a tear run down Pony's face.  
  
"Dar what's wrong?" Soda asked holding tightly to my hand. Darry shook his head slowly and motioned to the man still sitting in the living room.  
  
"This man is from the Child Safety Department." Soda stopped him  
  
"Oh no you don't the judge told us we could stay together what makes you think you can come in here and split us up? Who do you think you are?" The man stood and extended his hand to Soda.  
  
"I'm Frank Sheldon. President of the Child Safety Department." Soda looked at the man puzzled then it hit him. Bob's father.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there hope you all liked it I'll continue soon =) Peace 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok you all know who I own I know I say that every time I'm sorry but anyway. I know Bobs father being there sounds bad and it could be but in the end everything will be ok. I think I haven't completely decided what I want to do yet. But anyway R&R and let me know what you think. Thanx.  
  
  
  
Soda stood in shock as the name hit him. Why was Bobs father here?  
  
"I came to inform you three that you may not be together much longer. At least not if I have anything to do with it." Darry stood up quickly.  
  
"Sir you have no right to come in here and threaten my family. Now will you please leave my house before I have to call the police and let them know that you are coming into our home and threatening us." Frank turned around and starred at Darry before smiling.  
  
"I'll leave but I'll be back. My son was a good kid and you and your little brother will pay for what he did to Bob." And with that the man turned and left the house.  
  
Darry sighed and fell back into his chair as Soda held my hand tighter. I winced as my hand started turning red but didn't say anything. Soda stood cussing to himself softly.  
  
"Dar this is all my fault." I looked up as Pony spoke and Darry sighed softly  
  
"Pony this isn't your fault." Pony cut him off quickly  
  
"Yes it is if I hadn't of run away this would of never happened. If Johnny and I wouldn't of sat with Cherry that night this would of never happened its all my fault." Pony looked around at everyone before running out the door and down the street towards the lot.  
  
I looked over at Darry and saw a tear run down his face slowly. This was really hurting him. It was hurting everyone. I turned and pulled away from Soda and ran out of the house after Pony. I found him sitting under a tree hugging his knees crying. I sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Rina they cant make me and Soda live in a boys home I didn't mean for this to happen I really didn't. Pony was crying so hard I could barley make out what he was saying. I held him close as he cried.  
  
"I know you didn't Pony. Don't worry they aren't gonna do anything. This is hard on everyone Pony but its gonna be ok." Pony looked up at me with red eyes.  
  
"Do you really think so?" I smiled and started to reply but someone stopped me.  
  
"Yea buddy its gonna be ok." I smiled as Soda came over and sat with us. He must of followed me when I ran out but I didn't care I was glad he was there and Pony was too.  
  
"Thanks Soda I hope your right." Pony replied wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there please review and let me know what you would like to see happen next =) Thanx Peace 


End file.
